User talk:Wickanprince
Welcome! The Alliance Congratulations on your new clan! I am Oscar, the current monarch of a union called The Alliance. We are a new union with only three clans but we are well organized and welcome anyone. Being part of our union, like with any other union, has it's disadvantages and advantages: Advantages: We will provide you with any help that we can give you, like: Help in a war. Help with recourses. Help with organising your clan. You will stay leader of your clan, though I will always be the leader of the union. Disadvantages: Joining our union means having to fight with us if your clan has more than 10 members. This can be changed, however, if I see that it might be for the better.Oscar Bendix Harr 09:53, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *You can contact me, the leader of The Alliance, on my talk page or my email: oscarharr1@hotmail.com.Oscar Bendix Harr 09:31, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *Me and my union thank you for replying. We would be pleased to know if we can help you with anything. Oscar Bendix Harr 09:31, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *Sorry for my late reply, I have been kind of busy with school lately. I am sorry to say this but I cannot give you 4 members with skill capes. I should be able to give you some p2p members without skillcapes though. In our union we except anyone and we will even let former enemies be forgiven to join, so we have a huge variety of members and there should be some p2p members that I can offer you. You say that you wanted them to take leadership positions so I assume that you want clever people. If this is not what you meant then please tell me. What I propose is that we make a huge test or exam where any p2p members are welcome. The winners will then become the high ranking officials. How we should hold this test I can't think of yet, but we'll come up with something.Oscar Bendix Harr 08:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Sig Hi, I'd just like to ask you to please sign your comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~). Thanks! 03:09, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm leaving I am sorry that I havn't been messaging you for so long but I have been very busy. As soon as I have chartered your clan, so that you are officially part of the union I am afraid that I might have to leave. Until I have decided on an heir a 'Hand' will lead in my place. This 'Hand' will not have the same rights as a king and will only rule untill my heir has been decided on. I'll let you know as soon I leave.Oscar Bendix Harr 02:39, October 8, 2011 (UTC) *Sorry if this confuses you, but I have decided not to leave anyway. My union has been idle for some time but I will return it to it's former glory. About your chartering, you'll just have to follow our constitution (there's a link to it on our page).